Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century)
List of unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century): Flag officers Male Vice Admiral (2151) This Starfleet admiral was a guest at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane.( ) He welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the San Francisco Bay Stadium on Earth. He was also one of the flag officers who listened Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} Female Admirals (2151) These two female Starfleet admirals were guests at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) }} File:Female admiral 1 2151.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by Mernoosh Shazadi File:Female admiral 2 2151.jpg|Admiral Played by Margery Bradbard Female Admiral (Starfleet Command) This admiral of unknown grade served at Starfleet Command in 2151. ( ) Female Commodore This flag officer served as a commodore in Earth Starfleet. She attended the founding ceremony for the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) }} Female Rear Admiral This female Rear Admiral was a guest at the launch of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) She welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the San Francisco Bay Stadium on Earth. She was also one of the flag officers who listened to Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office. ( ) }} Male Commodore This flag officer served as a commodore in Earth Starfleet. ( ) This commodore was present during Commodore Forrest's dressing down of Commander's A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer, in 2143, after the two stole the prototype starship NX-Beta. ( ) He was present during Captain Jonathan Archers mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in 2154, in which Captain Archer explained the Xindi mission and the effect of trellium on the Vulcan crew of the Seleya. ( ) Rear Admiral This Rear Admiral was a guest at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) He also welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the San Francisco Bay Stadium on Earth. ( ) He later attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) }} Vice Admiral This flag officer served as a vice admiral in Earth Starfleet. He attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) Vice Admiral (2161) This flag officer served as a vice admiral in Earth Starfleet. He attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) Command division Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 6 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) NX technician This Starfleet crewman worked as technician on the NX Project on Earth in 2143. ( ) Science division Earth embassy officer This Earth Starfleet officer, assigned to the science division, visited the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan and checked though the foyer security port, operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy. ( ) Operations division Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 2 This crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) Ceremony Attendee, Crewman 5 This Starfleet crewman attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) Ceremony Attendee, Ensign 1 This ensign attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) Ceremony Attendee, Ensign 3 This ensign attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) Earth embassy officers Three Starfleet operations officers visited the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan in 2154. One passed through the security check point in the foyer, one guarded this security point, and the third was among the survivors of the bombing and treated aboard the Enterprise by Doctor Phlox. ( ) File:Earth embassy officer 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Earth embassy officer 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Earth embassy officer 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Flight Controller This ensign served in the NX Program as a flight controller in 2143. He monitored the progress of NX-Alpha from NX Control during Commander A.G. Robinson's attempt to break the Warp 2 barrier. He later reported to Commodore Maxwell Forrest that New Berlin had detected NX-Beta leaving Earth's orbit, despite the report that the internal sensors indicated that the prototype was still in the hangar. ( ) Headquarters Brig Guard This crewman served as a brig guard in the Starfleet Headquarters in 2154. He guarded Arik Soong's cell when Jonathan Archer visited him. ( ) Launch bay security This ensign security officer, along with two other guards, was sent by Commodore Maxwell Forrest to NX Program's launch bay to apprehend Lieutenant Tucker for helping A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer steal the NX-Beta in the middle of the night for a test run in 2143. ( ) Starfleet Medical Surgeons These three surgeons worked at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco on Earth in 2151 and assisted Doctor Phlox treating the Klingon courier Klaang who had previously been wounded by a plasma rifle. They wore stethoscopes and operated the medical equipment in an isolated room while Admiral Maxwell Forrest and his staff discussed the further being of the Klingon with the Vulcan ambassador Soval and his staff. ( ) }} File:Starfleet Medical surgeon 1.jpg|''Played by Susan Foley'' File:Starfleet Medical surgeon 2.jpg|''Played by an Glen Clark'' File:Starfleet Medical surgeon 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starship Personnel The following articles have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: Columbia personnel * [[Columbia personnel#Unnamed personnel|Unnamed Columbia personnel]] Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * [[Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] Starfleet personnel (22nd century), Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century)